Long Time, No See
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: HOUSE AND GREY'S CROSSOVER. House comes to seattle to find a lot more than just a consult. I know a crappy summery. Sorry.
1. House

"_Greg, just give her the cookie." Ellis said from the corner. He chuckled. _

"_Work for it, Mer." He teased. _

"_I want the cookie, Uncle Greg," She whined jumping up trying to take the cookie from his hand. _

"_I said give her the damn cookie, Greg." Ellis snapped. _

"_Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch, Ellis." He handed the young girl the cookie. "I'm just having fun." He walked pass her. "Not that you would know what that's like."_

"_Shut it," She snapped back. "Come on, Meredith. It's time to go." She held out her hand. _

"_Mommy, I want to stay with Uncle Greg." She whined. _

"_Yeah, Ellis, she wants to stay with me." He pouted. _

"_Shut up, Greg. Could you be more childish?" She said throwing a pillow at his face. _

"_Yes," He said straighten. _

"_Please, Mommy. I want to stay."_

"_No, Meredith, I have surgery in less than three hours."_

"_I don't want to wait through another boring surgery." Meredith pouted. _

"_I don't care, Meredith. We're going and that's final." Ellis scolded. _

"_Oh come on big sis, let little Mer stay with me."_

"_Don't 'big sis' me, Greg. That hasn't worked on me in years. Come on. We're going, NOW." _

"_Fine," Meredith said. "Bye Uncle Greg."_

"_I'll see you around, Kiddo." Greg said ruffling her hair. "Bye Ellis."_

_Ellis grunted giving him a nod. He rolled his eyes. _

"House?" He looked up from the picture he was staring at. He slipped it into the desk drawer.

"What?"

"The results came back." Cameron said.

"And…" He said impatiently.

"It's not cancer. Wilson confirmed."

"Get me another CT scan." He said. She sighed and walked out. He sighed and sat back in his chair shutting his eyes.

"House?" Another voice brought him from his constant attempt to sleep.

"What?" He groaned.

"The patient's family wants to talk to you." Foreman said.

"So?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"So, shouldn't you maybe… talk to them?"

"No. Now that's taken care of. Goodbye."

Foreman let out a frustrated groan and the door shut.


	2. What If

_She stood there looking at them. Her real family all together in one room. Her eyes moved quickly over the group. They all looked at her, excepting something to be said. She needed to say something but no words came out. Her mouth went dry. A lump formed in her throat. All she could do was shake her head. Everyone's eyes fell to the floor. But, she stood there still shaking her head. She just stood there until her knees went weak and sobs shook her body. _

That was the last time everyone was together. That was time she saw her real family. It had been over four years since Ellis Grey died. Meredith was 24 at the time; a first year in Med School at Dartmouth. After that, she just lost contact with everyone. She didn't know if they knew where she was. Or if they cared. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to know. There were articles in many medical magazines talking about what medical geniuses they were. Most of them were. Medical geniuses, that is, out in New Jersey. The people she considered to be her family all lived on the other side of the country.

Sometimes she would sit there and wish that she had them to talk to. They always knew what to say when she needed help.

"Dr. Grey?" She jumped at the sound of her name.

"Ah, yeah?" She said turning away from the CT scan her eyes had been glued to. The intern stepped into the room.

"Have you found anything?" She asked.

"I can't find any blood on the scan."

"What did Dr. Shepherd say?" Meredith cringed at the name.

"He said the same thing. The patient isn't epileptic. There's no aneurism. No burst aneurism. We've done the highest level MRI. We've done four CT scans. There is no reason for a coma patient to wake up having seizures this bad…" There was a pause. "Unless the original diagnosis was incorrect. Unless he didn't go into a coma because of the accident."

"Why would he go into a coma, not involved with the accident? What else is there?"

Meredith didn't bother to answer the question. She stood up and hurried out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chief? Chief?" She hurried to catch up with Richard.

"Hello Dr. Grey." He said as she came up beside him.

"Our VIP patient… What if his original diagnosis?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if there was an underlying problem that caused the coma?"

"Not the car accident?"

"Yes, sir."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet. I would need the original scans and chart."

"Are you sure you can handle this, Meredith? The height of this case could be quite a case load for an attending let alone a resident."

"I can handle it," She said with confidence.

"I want a consult with Shepherd." She sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't understand why I need a damn consult with Shepherd." Meredith complained.

"It's a big case." Mark shrugged.

"I can handle it, Mark."

"I know you can." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

Her pager went off.

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

"I'll see you tonight." He kissed her cheek before she ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on?" Meredith said running into the room.

"We don't know." The nurse said.

"We came in to check on him and he started screaming in pain. Then his ears and nose just started… bleeding."

Meredith looked at the man sitting in the bed screaming.

"Sir," She said. "Sir. SIR."

He looked at her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled so he could hear her.

"I don't know." He cried.

"Okay, we'll take care of you." She walked out of the room. "Page Shepherd, Bailey, and Burke."

"Yes, doctor." The nurse said running off.

"Damn."


	3. Agreed

**Do you like it??**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been four days and the Seattle Grace staff had exhausted all options that they could come up with.

Richard sat in his office behind his desk staring at the phone. His eyes traveled to the open chart of the VIP patient. He was getting worse and they decided to put him in a drug induced coma until they had a better idea of what was going on. They had taken endless amounts of films but came up with no answers.

He sighed and picked up the phone bringing it to his ear. It was time to bring in the big guns.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa Cuddy sat at her desk listening to another excuse that House was offering her about why he couldn't do the week of clinic duty he was suppose to be catching up on. The phone started to ring causing her to jump. She started to reach for the phone but House jumped at it first.

"Hello? This is Lisa Cubby." He said in a weird voice. Lisa looked at him like he was crazy.

"Give it to me."

"No, it's mine." He said back to her.

"House, give me my damn phone."

There was laughter on the other line. House limped around the desk struggling with the phone cord.

"What can I do for you?" He said into the phone.

"Who are you really?" The voice came over the phone.

"Fine, this is Dr. House."

"Perfect. I was actually calling for you. This is Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace."

"Uh-huh." House said really not caring.

"I have a VIP patient."

"Uh-huh."

"He was in a coma for a year and woke up with seizures. There's no blood on the scan. No aneurism. Nothing. Then, he started bleeding from the nose and ears."

"Okay?"

"We desperately need your consult."

"Well, I don't think I can, Chief. I have clinic duty." He smirked at Cuddy.

"Oh, well, um…" Richard stuttered.

"Hold on a second," Cuddy said loud enough for Richard could hear. She clicked the hold button. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If I wanted to fly across country to do what I do here, I would be a traveling doctor." He said. "Plus, I have clinic duty."

She sighed. "If you do this, you don't have to worry about clinic duty for a month."

"Fine. But I get to take my team… and Wilson."

"Why do you need oncologist?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Wilson is my special buddy." He gave a fake smile and hit the hold off the phone. "Fine, Dr. Webber, I'll be out in Seattle tomorrow morning. But I'm bringing my team and my oncologist."

"Why an oncologist?"

"Why not?" He shrugged into the phone before hanging up.


	4. Who?

"Why are you dragging me along?" Wilson whined as he walked beside House.

"Because, I can."

"But why? I'm sure they checked to be sure there is no cancer. And I'm pretty damn sure that cancer couldn't cause bleeding and seizures. It just doesn't add up."

"Just shut up. You're getting a vacation. Why are you complaining?" He pushed the door open to his office where his team sat and waited. "We're going to Seattle." With that he turned and walked out.

"What?" Foreman looked at Chase then Cameron. They all got up and chased after them.

"Why are we going to Seattle?"

"The incompetent doctors at Seattle Grace need help."

"Who?" Chase asked.

"How the hell should I know? Some VIP." He said as he used his cane to hit the elevator button. "Go. Pack. Our plane leaves at ten tonight." He and Wilson got on the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god." Christina said as she walked up to the lunch table.

"What?" Izzie said looking up.

"Gregory House." Christina said.

"What?" Meredith jumped and looked up at her friend.

"He's coming here."

"Oh my god." Izzie said.

"Oh god." Meredith said as she stood up.

"Who is Gregory House?" George asked.

"I think you did go to Med School in Mexico." Alex said. "Dr. House is a medical genius."

"I, um, got to go." Meredith said standing up. "Oh, um, when will he be here?"

"Tomorrow morning." Christina answered.

Meredith nodded and walked out of the café.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Pumpkin," House said as he opened the door to Wilson's car. He smirked at him causing Wilson to roll his eyes.

"We have to be at the airport in twenty minutes to meet up with the others. What the hell took so long?"

House shrugged shutting the door. Wilson sighed and started to drive down the street.

"How long do you think this will take?"

"I want to spend as little time in Seattle as possible."

"I know what you mean. The rain is depressing."

House glanced out the window and sighed.


	5. Leaving New Jersey

House sunk into the seat next the Wilson.

"You're lucky I'm here." House said.

"What?" He asked opening his eye.

"If it wasn't for my leg, we would have waited."

"Well, thank you so much for having a crippled leg."

There was a long pause of silence while the two got comfortable.

"House?" Chase voice interrupted the silence.

"What?" He groaned.

"Can you at least tell us what the symptoms are?"

"Did you really expect me to care what he said on the phone when we'll see the chart when we get there?" He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane landed in Seattle International Airport. They decided to go back to the hotel, check in, shower, change, eat, and head to the hospital.

"Okay, Chase, Forman, and Cameron you're in room 232. Now don't go and fight over the beds." He said wagging his finger at them.

They rolled their eyes and took the key cards out of his hand.

"We're going over to the hospital in two hours." Wilson reminded. They nodded before walking to the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Grey?" Richard called. She stopped and turned towards him.

"Yes?"

"As you know, Dr. House and his team are coming in today." She nodded nervously playing with her hands. "All the doctors involved at meeting them in Conference room 1 in a half and hour."

She nodded.

"Okay," Richard said and he walked away.

Meredith let out a long sigh before walking the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stepped into the room. It wasn't too loud, seeing as only Christina, Burke, Derek, and a couple of interns filled the room. Richard stood in the front, right corner watching as his doctors waited impatiently for their guest to arrive. Christina was looking at Burke with eyes that could be shooting daggers at him. Ever since the could-have-been wedding a couple of months ago, they hadn't really seen eye to eye. She stepped to the side and let the door shut behind her. It opened soon after and Izzie, Alex, and George walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" She whispered.

"Would we miss a chance to see Dr. House?" Alex said. She shrugged as they snuck in.

"Kerev, Stevens, O'Malley? What are you doing here?" Richard said. "This isn't your specialty."

"Uh, sir, I'm working under Dr. Bailey," George said standing up.

"Okay, you may stay. Kerev, I'm certain our patient isn't in labor. Stevens, he isn't a child."

"Yes sir," Both said with a sigh. George stuck his tongue out at them. The door opened and Bailey entered nodding at the Chief before taking a seat next to George. The table was full and Meredith stood in the back corner of the room.

"Meredith, do want us to get you a chair?" Richard asked.

"No, I'm fine," She shook her head looking at the seven people that crowded the room. She didn't know what would happen when House arrived.

"Okay, so today Dr. House, his team, and for some reason Dr. Wilson, who he requested to come, will be here. They should be arriving soon."

Meredith made a confused face to why House would bring him, but she was happy none the less to see someone who acted as part of her family for most of her life.


	6. It's Been A Long Time

The door opened and everyone turned to look. Meredith held her breath with her eyes glued to the door. Cameron walked in first. She made her way to the front of the room with Chase and Foreman close behind.

"I want to go in first," She heard House say. House walked in soon after hobbling on his cane. Wilson followed. House stopped first not far from the door.

"Thank you for coming, doctors," Richard said.

"House, are you planning to move?" Wilson said quietly before following his gaze to the small woman standing in the corner. "Meredith?" He said more to himself than anyone else.

"Dr. House? Dr. Wilson?" Everyone looked confused to why the two men were standing in the middle of the room not moving.

"Meredith?" House said.

"Hi Greg, James," Meredith said stepping forward a little, but looked up at the Chief reminding her about work. "I'll, um, talk to you later."

"Oh, ah, yeah," Wilson said. "Let's get to work, House." He snapped back to reality.

"Well, I don't see any work in this room." House snapped at everyone.

"Oh, yes," Richard said. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is…"

"It's not like I care what their names are. I'll figure them out later." House cut him off. "Foreman, go over the Nuero crap with the Neurosurgeons. Chase, go over the general with the general surgeons. Cameron, you can work with the Cardio." He stepped back and nodded at the Chief. Everyone in the room was a little taken back at his attitude.

"Okay, you heard the doctor," Richard said.

"Um, Cardio?" Cameron said.

Christina and Burke raised their hand slightly. She walked over.

"General?" Chase said following Cameron's lead. George and Bailey raised their hand. He headed their way.

"Nuero?" Foreman asked. Derek raised his hand and glanced back at Meredith. She raised her hand, slightly. House raised an eyebrow giving a nodded a little. Foreman walked over to Derek. Meredith slowly came up behind them.

"Okay, so, what do we have so far?" Foreman asked settling in.

"Can we steal Dr. Grey for a minute? You know, girl talk." House smirked at the two doctors. They both nod. Meredith stands up and follows House out of the room.

"Uncle Greg," She said and hugged him.

"Mer?" He said and stood back. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Life hasn't really been great since Mom died, not that it was easy before then." He nodded.

"Now, you do know that I'm still going to be an ass in there."

"I am the only person you're not an ass to." She giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You told me when I was eight."

"Yeah, and you used it to your advantage."

"What do you except I'm your niece?" She nodded. The door opened and Wilson slipped out. "Wilson."

"Mer, it's good to see you." He engulfed her in a hug.

"You too. But why the hell are you here?"

He shrugged. "House made me. I'm glad I came."

"Aw, how sweet?" She laughed.

"I think I'm going to vomit," House sighed walking back towards the door.

"Oh come on, Uncle Greg, you know you are so happy." Meredith laughed.

"Yeah, Uncle Greg," Wilson mocked.

"We should get back in there." Meredith said. "But, we'll go out tonight. Joe's Bar across the street?"


	7. If You Will Excuse Me

"What was that?" Derek asked her as she slipped into a seat.

"Huh? What?"

"That? With House?" He said. She looked over at Foreman who was looking equally interested.

"Ah, I don't see how it's any of your business, Derek." She said.

"Oh come on, Meredith…"

"What the hell is your problem Derek?" She snapped.

"Never mind," He mumbled. Meredith looked up at House. He smirked at her with proud eyes. She shook her head looking back down at the chart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina continued to look over at her. Begging Meredith with her eyes to spill. Meredith just rolled her eyes as the discussion went on.

"Um, excuse me." Meredith said standing up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr. House."

"Uh-huh." He stepped back allowing his niece to talk.

"I'm sorry, Chief, but I have surgery to get prepped for."

"Uh, yes, by all means. You can be filled in later."

She nodded glancing at House and Wilson before gathering her stuff. She gave Christina her 'sorry' look, before walking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, do you mind getting him back to post op?" The nurse nodded and Meredith walked into the scrub room. It was a long surgery that ran for a good 8 hours long or so. It was almost 9 o'clock at night. She scrubbed out and headed down the hall stopping at the nurses' station to writ her post op notes. Then, she headed towards house's temp. office.

She opened the door with a confused look. She slipped into the back of the room. He stood at the front of the room writing on a white board in blue marker. Everyone turned their head as the door shut. She nodded at House to continue as she read the words written in caps letters. They had been running test all day and from the information written on the board. They didn't get too much more than what she had already known. Everyone was back in the groups by their specialty. He looked at Richard and nodded indicating he was done. Meredith laughed to herself. He learned professionalism, somewhat.

"Okay, we're done for the day." Richard announced. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. House hobbled to the back of the room.

"Am I really that much of an ass?" He asked.

"No, not at all… okay yes you are." She smiled and he got a fake offended look.

"At least she was honest, House."

"I should have taught you how to lie then."

"That's like teaching an old dog a new trick… Meredith can't lie." Wilson said. She nodded.

"Ah, Dr. House, I'm a big fan." They looked up to see Burke.

"Ah, Dr…. Whatever…" House said rolling his eyes.

"That's Dr. Burke." Meredith told him.

"Okay…" House said shrugging.

"I'm the head of Cardio here."

"Dr. House, should you go meet the patient?" Richard asked. Wilson let out a laugh.

"Why would I waste my time doing that?" House said looking at him blankly.

"House doesn't visit patients unless absolutely necessary," Wilson said.

"That would be what my lackeys are for… Lackeys come." He said waving over his team. They roll their eyes and walk over.

"What do you want, House?" Chase said.

"House, our shift is over."

"It's after nine."

"Well, where you actually work, in New Jersey, it's the next day."

"You're point."

"You now start work at midnight… Go meet the patients. Then you can take the day off but I expect you back by 10 am, New Jersey time."

"7 am?" Foreman said raising an eyebrow.

"You're right, too late. 9 am."

"Fine," They sighed and the three left with Richard. Meredith and Wilson shook their heads.

"What? Too long of an explanation?" They nodded. He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd." Derek said walking up.

House looked at Wilson.

"Do I have a big sign on my head making these people think I care who they are?"

"House, you're going to be working with them until we leave…"

"MEREDITH!" Christina yelled her name over everyone.

"What?" She giggled. Christina pushed past Burke and Derek.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you knew House?"

"Uh, um…" Christina's pager goes off.

"Damn it. We will talk later."

"Whatever."

"Now, if you two doctors will excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

He walked out the door. Meredith and Wilson looked at each other before following.


	8. The Dark And Twisty Life Of

Meredith slipped into the chair that Wilson had pulled out for her.

"Thank you," She smiled at him.

"What about me, Sweetie?" House said in his 'girly' voice. Wilson rolled his eyes and sat down next to Meredith. "Fine then me and my limp leg can do it all by ourselves." He sat down next to Meredith.

"Does the excuse of your limp leg ever work?" Meredith said raising an eyebrow.

House thought it over. "Yeah, sometimes." He nodded his head vigorously as if he were five. She giggled.

"I must be because you look like that." Wilson said.

"I am offended, James Wilson." House said.

"Mer, hey. No McSteamy tonight?"

"He's working late." She giggled.

"Aw, poor Mer… The usual?"

"Meredith Grey, you come here that often?" Wilson said.

"Does he even know you?" Joe laughed. "So the usual?"

"Not tonight, Joe. Just a beer."

"And for you two?"

"Same." They said at the same time.

"Okay three beers." He pulled them out and set them on the bar in front of them.

"So, what is the usual?" House said lifting an eyebrow.

"The usual? Tequila shots on a good day. A bottle and a shot glass on a bad day."

"Go right for the hardcore shit. I taught you well." She laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell went off as the door opened. Christina, George, Alex, and Izzie walked in.

"She knows him?" Alex tried to clarify.

"See for yourself." She nodded in the direction of Meredith and the two men.

"Oh my god." Izzie said.

"How?" George asked.

"I don't know." Christina shrugged. "My damn pager went off before she answered."

"Well, let's ask them." He said and was prepared to walk over.

"Wait." Izzie grabbed his shoulder. "We can't just waltz up there and ask them."

"Why not?" He said.

"I don't know. You just can't." She motioned for them to sit down in a booth. They sighed and followed her instruction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell jiggled once more as House's team walked in.

"There's a booth." Cameron said.

"Look at that." Foreman said.

"What?" Chase said following his gaze.

"We've been working for him for four years and we come to Seattle and he's all caring." Foreman said raising an eyebrow.

"Who is she?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. She's Ellis Grey's daughter, that's all I know." Foreman said.

"Well let's go." Chase said.

"Where?" Cameron asked.

"Let's ask them." He said taking a couple of steps forward before Cameron grabbed his arm.

"You can't just walk over there."

"Why not?"

"This is House we're talking about. He'll rip you a new one for even thinking about asking about his personal life. Just… here… Let's sit down and order a drink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's Lisa?" Meredith asked after getting control of her fit of giggles.

"Her old bitchy self." House answered.

"You know, you like her." She said nudging him with her elbow.

"Funny. She's trying to get knocked up." He said.

"Aw, she'd make a good mom."

"Tell us about your life here in Seattle."

"My life?" She giggled. "The dark and twisty life of Meredith Grey?"

"Come on, Mer."

"Fine. Mom died my third year of Med School…"

"That was the last time you saw us." House added. She nodded.

"I came to Seattle after Med School in Boston and started my internship under Mom's ex-lover. I had a one night stand who I found out the next day was my new bosses boss, Derek Shepherd."

"The Nuero guy?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah… So anyway, a while later, Addison Shepherd comes to Seattle… his wife."

"Ow..." House said making a face.

"Yeah, he chose her. Then the divorced a while later and I, being the stupid ass I am, fell for his load of crap about loving me. Oh and I found out Thatcher had a new 'perfect little' family with two daughters, a wife, and a granddaughter. Then, I died…"

"What?" House made a face of confusion.

"There was this ferry accident and we all had to go to the scene. I was helping this guy who had a banged up leg. He was freaking out about needing to get somewhere and as I was finishing sewing him up. He tried to get up and pushed me into the water… A couple weeks later, Derek was upset that I didn't swim."

"You didn't swim?" Wilson said.

"I did… at first, then my body locked up from the water being freezing and I thought, for a second, 'why should I live?' and I just kind of sunk." She explained. They both nodded for her to go on. "Then my fake mommy, Thatcher's new wife, Susan, died and he blamed me. He slapped me and instead of going to him I went to my friends… to get drunk. The interns' exams were coming up and the day of the exam was the funeral. So I was going to go, then come back to take it. But, Thatcher told me he didn't want me anywhere near there. So I froze up during the exam and didn't write anything. But thankfully my friend, George, saw and told the Chief, so I retook it before it was sent. We all passed. Then, the wedding came. Not mine. My person's, Christina's. Burke, the head of Cardio and the groom, walked out on it. So, yeah. The fact that I went to comfort my friend after her supposed to be wedding and that I went to my friends, not to him when my fake mommy died or I didn't do my exams and that I didn't swim, made Derek cheat on me. I walked in on him."

"How long ago was that?" Wilson asked.

"A year and a half. But things got better in the dark and twisty life of Meredith. My fellow ex-dirty mistress from the Dirty Mistresses Club came to my rescue."

"Who?" House asked.

"That's another long story. But the punch line is, he is Derek's former best friend and his ex-wife's ex-dirty mistress. But, we started dating and all that, a year ago. And we're getting married." She said holding up her hand.

"Really?" House asked.

"Uh-huh."

"That was one hell of a story."

"Yeah well, you can't say I didn't warn you. It all worked out and I love Mark."


	9. Beat Him

"Well, if it helps, I can kick the Nuero guy's ass." Meredith giggled at House's offer. "Beat him with my cane."

"No, he might be a royal ass, but he's my boss."

"Sucks for him"

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't care. He isn't my boss." He reached for his cane causing Meredith to laugh again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is she laughing?" Izzie said.

"Why is House not being an ass?" Chase said looking over at the table next to him where the residents were sitting.

"You watching Meredith, House, and Wilson?" Christina asked and the others nod. "Us too."

"It's odd. We've worked for House for years and have never seen him like this." Foreman said.

The door opened and Mark walked in followed by Derek. They were doing better getting their friendship together.

Mark instantly started towards Meredith but stopped when he notice the other two doctors.

"Mark?" Izzie said quietly waving him over. He nodded and walked over.

"Hey. Why is Meredith with them?" He asked.

All seven shrugged.

"We thought you would know." George said. He shook his head.

"But, I can find out." They looked at him with hopeful eyes. "That doesn't mean I'll tell you."

He let out a laugh before walking towards the bar.

"Meredith?" He touched her shoulder.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" She spun around on the stool.

"I got out early."

"Oh great." She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Guys this is my fiancé Mark Sloan. Mark this is my Uncle Greg and he might as well be my Uncle James."

"House is your uncle?" He said with wide eyes. She nodded.

"Yep. On my mother's side. She used to be Ellis House. Then she became Ellis Grey before hitting it big." She explained.

"Um, nice to meet you." He said shaking their hands.

"You too." Wilson said.

"Here, sit with us." She said getting up.

"So is that Shepherd guy around?" House asked grabbing his cane.

"Yeah, why?"

"I got to tech him a lesson." Mark chuckled as he watched House look around the bar.

"I told you, he's my boss you can't do that."

"I don't think he cares, Mer." Wilson said.

Meredith giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House's phone started to ring.

"Cuddy." He said looking at the ID.

"Oh, let me answer." Meredith said reaching for the phone. He slid it to her.

"Hello." She said picking it up.

"Oh god. Don't tell me. House is paying you with the hospital card."

"Lisa!" Meredith said with a fake offended voice, erupted in laughter.

"Who is this?"

"Lisa, it's Meredith Grey."

"Mer!" She squealed. "Oh my god. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm getting married."

"No way. When?"

She looked over at Mark. "I think in June."

"Meredith, that's in three months."

"But you have to come."

"I wouldn't miss it. Have you got it planned?"

"No not entirely."

"You're in Seattle?"

"Yep, at Seattle Grace."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She answers his phone?" Cameron said.

"What jealous?" Chase said.

"What? No."

"Why is she answering the phone?" Alex said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should go." Wilson said standing up.

"Why did Mommy Cuddy give us a curfew?" House said.

"No, but we have to be at the hospital at 6."

"And you need your beauty sleep." House said standing up.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Meredith said giving Wilson a hug and House a quick one.

"It was nice to meet you." Mark said shaking each of their hands.

"Yeah, you too." Wilson said.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty." House said hobbling towards the door. Meredith laughed as Wilson rolled his eyes and followed.

"So?" She said turning towards Mark.

"So what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine Mer."

She kissed him before slipping into the seat at the bar. Mark sunk into the seat next to her.

The next thing they knew seven people crowded around them.


	10. Not The Ideal Childhood

Everyone starts talking at once.

"How do you know House?" Was one of the main ones from her friends.

"Why was House not being an ass?" Was the main from his team.

"Okay." She said calmly but they kept talking. "OKAY!" She yelled putting their hands up signaling for them to shut the hell up. "Just shut up." She sighed and looked at Mark. He gave her a little nod of support. "One at a freaking time."

"How do you know House, Meredith?" Christina asked. She took a deep breath.

"This can't interfere with work, okay?" They all nod. "Ellis House. Ever heard of her?"

They shake their heads. "That's my mom before she became a Grey."

"So House is your… Uncle?" Alex asked. She nodded.

"I hadn't seen him, James, or Lisa in a long while." She explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Izzie asked. Meredith tensed up.

"I don't like talking about my life back then." She said. "Um, we should get going." She turned towards Mark who nodded and with that they gathered their things and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as she slipped into bed.

"Not really." She laid her head on his chest. He started to play with her hair as she drew circles on his stomach. "My childhood wasn't really ideal."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Greg, James, and Lisa were practically my family once we moved out to New Jersey. I was five when Thatcher left us. After Richard didn't leave Adele, we picked and left. It wasn't the memories or anything that kept us from staying. It was the fact that mom was pregnant with Richard's baby. I had just turned six when Nicholas was born. When he was six and I was twelve, Nicky died. Mom stopped being around more and more. Sometimes not coming home for days at a time. I stayed with Uncle Greg and Lisa for weeks at a time." She shrugged. "They helped me through it, when Mom didn't. When I was in my third year in Med School, Mom died and I lost contact with everybody in New Jersey. I had problems through my last year and a half of school. By the time I was out of school, I got my act together."

Mark looked down at the woman he loved speak into his chest.

"I'm sorry… about your brother." His voice was soft.

"He didn't even get a chance to live." She said with tear filled eyes.

"I know." He pulled her closer to him as the tears started to flow from her eyes.


	11. Why?

The next morning, she walked into the hospital with Mark by her side.

"I should, ah, go get changed." She said.

"Yeah," He looked down at him before pulling her to the side. "You okay today?"

He could tell she was still really upset about the day before. Her eyes were… saddened. And, he almost wanted to go punch out the seven dumb shits that decided to push the subject. He could tell there was more to the story, but he wasn't going to push anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She kissed him softly. "I'll see you at lunch." She gave him a sad smile before walking off to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you not tell us that you are related to Dr. House?" Izzie said.

"We were talking about him and everything, and you didn't think to mention at some point?" Christina said.

Meredith just walked past them to her locker, deciding it wasn't worth getting upset.

"Hello? Mere?" Alex said waving his hand in front of her face.

She glared at her as she pulled on her shirt.

"Are you going to answer us?" Izzie asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She finally snapped and everything grew silent. "I told you. I don't want to talk about me and my childhood." With that she slammed her locked and stormed out.

"Well, that went well," George said from the bench. They all turned to glare at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stormed down the hall. Her face was red with anger.

"Whoa, Mer, what happened?" Wilson said as she stormed into House's 'office'. She didn't notice who was in there or anything. She walked up to House's desk. He looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Why did Nicholas have to die?" She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Why did he have to die and make Mom hate me?" She was sobbing at this point and everyone's eyes were on her. Mark was walking by when he heard her. She didn't even notice when her friends slipped into the room.

"Why did she hate me?" She sobbed out again. "Could I have done something?" There was a long silence as her shoulders shook and she tried to catch her breath. House stood up and walked in front of her shaking his head.

"There was nothing anyone could do." At that point everyone in the room saw the side of House that nobody ever saw. He pulled her into his arms.

"Why did he die?" She sobbed into his shoulder.

House looked around at everyone over her shoulder. They all looked curious. Some looked at others and mouthed something.

Meredith opened her eyes and saw Richard standing there. She started to sob harder.

"It's not fair." She sobbed.

"Come on," He whispered locking eyes with Mark for a minute. She nodded and pulled back. That was when she noticed. 15 or so people; all sitting or standing there watching. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"Come on, Mer." Mark said and led her out. House glanced at Richard before grabbing his cane and following. Wilson looked around once more before following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat alone in the hallway after sending House and Wilson back to the room telling him not to say anything about her 'episode.' She told Mark she need a few minutes alone.

Her eyes were glued to the wall. A couple tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"_Hey Nicky," She smiled at her little brother. He tan skin had gone pale. His eyes opened slowly. She smiled. His eyes still had that sparkle in them. _

"_Meri," He chocked out in his weak voice. _

"_Are you feeling any better?" She asked with teary eyes. He shook his head no. "Hang in there, Buddy. Everything is going to be fine." A tear rolled down her soft cheek. "You can beat this."_

_Later that day…_

"_Meredith, Nicholas… died." Ellis said keeping herself together the best she could. Her young daughter looked up at her. Tears filled her eyes and all she could do was scream. She started to run and run until she got to his room. She pressed her nose against the glass, before pushing the door open. _

"_Nicky?" He voice quivered as she walked over. Her hands rested on the rail. "Nicky? No… No, no, no." Tears streamed down her face. She reached out and touched her cheek. It was cold, compared to a few hours ago. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down some. "Why did you give up? It won. It wasn't supposed to win." She looked down at his face. "I don't blame you for giving up. It hurt. I know." She pushed his hair out of his shut eyes. "I'm going to grow up and find a cure… and name it after you." She leaned over and kissed his cold cheek. "I love you. You're still my little buddy." _


	12. A Proud Moment

She walked down the hall back to where House's office was. She opened the door and slipped into the back quickly walking to the corner. House briefly stopped talking, but she gave him the nod to continue so he did.

"What about liver failure?" Chase suggested.

"Already been ruled out." House said pointing to another person.

"What about an arrhythmia?" Burke said.

"Or a brain tumor." Foreman said.

"Of coarse. The Cardio guy assumes a heart problem. The Nuero guy assumes a brain problem. A general doctor will assume something is wrong with the liver, kidneys, lungs, or stomach. Here's the problem. You are thinking on your specialties. That needs to stop…"

"What about neurocysticercosis?" Meredith said after reading the symptoms on the white board.

"What?" House said looking at her.

"Neurocysticercosis. Tapeworm in the brain." She said. "The symptoms are seizures and unexplained cysts. It sounds like the earliest stages of neurocysticercosis."

"What about the bleeding?" House said.

"It could be explained by some undetected blood in the brain too minor to show up on the CT and MRI scans."

"But there was nothing on the CT or MRI scans. Wouldn't there be some indication?" Foreman said.

"We haven't done a CT in 48 hours. In the earliest stages, it is hard to detect any abnormalities." She said.

"What else is there to look for?" House asked.

"Ah, headaches, obstruction of blood flow in the brain, confusion, lack of attention, and problems balancing. After the parasite dies… scaring. He might have developed other symptoms after we induced a coma. We could do another MRI and CT and do an antibody test."

House couldn't be more proud of Meredith in that moment. He nodded.

"Forman, you and Shepherd take him to CT and MRI. You," He pointed to George. "Order up an antibody test."

George nodded and the three left the room.

"Everybody else… you can go and we'll page you when the results are in." Richard said.

Some walked out. Leaving Meredith, House, Wilson, Richard, Christina, Alex, Chase, Cameron, and Izzie.

"Well done, Meredith." House said. She smiled at him.

"How did you know all that and nobody else did?" Richard asked. She shrugged.

"You doing okay, Mer?" Wilson said.

"Yeah, I just need a bottle of tequila." She said rubbing her eyes.

"What was that, Meredith?" Izzie said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What was what?" Meredith said frowning.

"You're huge breakdown." Christina answered.

"It's not important." She said. "I have a patient to check on. I'll see you guys later. Maybe we can get some dinner later." She said walking out.


	13. Wakie Wakie

"Hey, you up for dinner with Greg and James?" She asked as she walked beside Mark.

He looked over at her and nodded. "I get off at eight."

"Yeah, me too."

"Where do you want to go, Babe?" He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I'll get back to you."

"You okay?"

"I'm doing better." She sighed.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." She kissed him lightly. "Surgery?"

"Yeah. Headed that way."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Yeah, see you later."

He smiled and headed the other way.

She headed to the nurses' station.

"Look who it is." A voice came. She turned around quickly and almost screamed.

"LISA!"  
"MEREDITH!"

Meredith quickly pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" She said pulling back.

"Coming to see you of course."

"I can't believe you're here."

"Cuddy?" House's voice came.

"House, I trust you're taking care of the patient."

"Nope, just letting him die… Actually, Little Meri here might have just properly diagnosed him."

"Really?" Lisa said raising an eyebrow.

"We don't know that yet." Meredith said.

"But only my niece would be able to come up with neurocysticercosis. She gets all her brains from me." He said.

"Yeah I'm sure." Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"Even sarcasm will up his ego about now, Aunt Lisa."

"True." Lisa laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are my results, people?" House yelled as he walked into the room after two hours of waiting.

"The lab is backed up." Burke said.

"Dr. Grey." Meredith looked up at the sound of his voice. "What are the symptoms, again?"

"Headaches, obstruction of blood flow to the brain, confusion, lack of attention…"

"The only way to know if he's confused is if he were awake."

House paced the room. "Let's wake him up."

"He's in pain." Derek said.

"That's not going to stop him." Wilson said with a sigh.

"House. You cannot wake a patient from a coma who you know is in pain."

"I've done it before." He said starting towards the door.

"Dr. House, I will not allow you." Richard tried.

"Ah, then maybe you should have had someone else come on." He hurried out. Meredith was first out followed by Lisa, Wilson, House's team, Derek, Burke, and then everyone else.

"Greg, you can't be serious." Meredith said.

"Mer, the only other way is if the lab techs got off they're lazy asses and did the work they were hired to do."

"We will have the results soon enough, House." Derek said.

"House, this is crazy." Chase said. House walked into the room going to the medicine drawer. Foreman pushed the drawer shut.

"House, no, you can't." He said.

"Uh, yeah, I can. One injection and…" House said pulling needle out. He pulled the top off.

"House, this is a huge legal problem." Richard said.

"I don't think he will mind as long as he is alive. I might be problem if he dies, though."

He walked over to the bed. Meredith grabbed his arm. He looked at her and she knew he was right. She let go of it and nodded a little.

"Anybody who has a problem with this, leave." House warned.

More then half the room left. Meredith, Lisa, Richard, Wilson, and House remained.


	14. Aw How Sweet

He woke up screaming to the point all the doctors except House covered their ears.

"S…Sir. You have to stop screaming long enough for me to ask you something." With one more scream the man started to calm down. "Do you have a headache?"

The man didn't say anything.

"Do you have a headache?" The man blinked. "Pay attention." He looked over at House. "Do you have a headache?" The man nodded. "Where are you?"

"I… I don't know." The man said groaning in pain.

House picked up another needle and injected a clear fluid into his IV. The man was out again.

"House, we should wait for the test to be sure." Richard said. House shook his head.

"No, he has the symptoms the longer we wait the more damage potentially happens."

"But we have to be sure." Richard said. House sighed.

"Fine. Get the results to confirm. Page me before you start treatment." He said walking out. Meredith, Lisa, and Wilson followed.

"So, Meredith tell me all about him." Lisa said as they walked down the hall.

"Come to dinner with us. Where do you guys want to go?"

"Whatever." House and Wilson said at the same time.

"Um, there's a nice Italian place not too far from here. We can go there."

"Sounds great." Lisa said.

"Okay, I got to go and change."

"You're off?"

"Yep."

"I'll come with you."

"Meredith?" Wilson called. She turned. "Is this a formal place?"

"Ah, somewhat."

"Coat and tie?" House asked.

"You can do without the tie. It always makes your head an odd looking shape."

"How sweet." House said playfully glaring at her. Meredith smiled and walked off with Lisa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She called Mark on his cell phone as she and Lisa walked out of the hospital.

"Hello?" His voice came from the other line making her smile.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, Lisa flew in today so she'll be joining us tonight."

"Who?"

"Lisa. She's like my aunt, but not really related."

"Okay… Where are we going?"

"That Italian place if that's okay with you."

"Anything you want, Babe."

"Okay, I'll make reservations at 9?"

"Sure. I got to go."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

She hung up.

"Aw," Lisa said. "You love him."

"I love him." She smirked at her as they got in the car and headed back to Meredith's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's sweet." She said walking into the bedroom putting on her diamond dangle earrings Mark gave her about a month and a half after the started dating.

"Let me see the ring again." Lisa said as she sat on the bed. Meredith smiled and walked over to show her the ring. It was a large diamond and a white gold ring. "Oh, Mer, it's so beautiful."

"Thank you, Lisa." She walked to the mirror and looked in it. "Are you planning on getting dressed?"

"Going right now." Lisa said walking towards the bathroom carrying a light blue dress. Meredith slept back and looked down at her simple black dress and black heels. It was a halter top dress that came down to about her knees. The heels were strappy and not too high. Her hair was lightly curled and let down.

Lisa came out wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped dress that came down to a little below her knees. She was wearing silver strappy heels. Her hear was curled and pulled back.

"Hot Mama." Meredith said.

"Look at you, Mer."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I hate fancy restaurants."

"Then, why'd you pick this one?"

"One, the food it amazing. Two, it's the restaurant Mark proposed at. I wanted you to see it."

"Aw, that is so sweet."

"Come on, let's go." Meredith smiled and led her out of the room.


	15. Thatcher

They walked into the restaurant.

"Reservations for Sloan." Mark said.

"Table for five?" Mark nodded. "Right this way."

She grabbed some menus and walked to a table by the window. It was a beautiful view of the city and darkening sky. The restaurant was dimly lit and candles flickered on every table. Everything was very classy and nice. Lisa looked around. Statues were here and there and three chandeliers with crystals hanging from them ran down the middle of the room.

"So this is where you proposed?" She asked Mark with a smiled. He nodded.

"I better be invited to the wedding." Wilson said.

"Of course." Meredith said.

"Cause it wouldn't be a party if good ol' Jimmy doesn't come." House said. "Maybe you can start the robot or a conga line."

They all laughed and Wilson rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha very funny, House."

"They thought it was." He smirked at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the food was ordered and came, Meredith and Lisa were discussing wedding details and House, Wilson, and Mark were talking medicine.

House laughed. "Mer, I like McSteamy. You better keep around."

Meredith looked at Mark and giggled. "I plan too."

He smiled as they went back to their separate conversations. Meredith's phone started to ring in her purse. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Meredith?" Her voice came in a quiver. "Meredith Grey?"

"Yes? Who is this?" She asked slightly confused.

"This is Molly Grey." She sniffled. "I just wanted to call and tell you that… Dad had passed." She let out a few short cries and Meredith could hear other sobs in the background, but she sat frozen unsure what to say. She didn't feel anything. She didn't feel the pain. She didn't feel anything. Here eyes were wide and the words were stuck in her throat, but she didn't feel like anything had changed for Thatcher had been dead to her for twenty years. She had tried to block out the thoughts of him over the last twenty years and just remember him as he was the last time he hugged her as a five year old. To spare herself the pain, she, in her mind, thought of him as dead.

"I'm sorry." She muttered lacking any words to say. "I don't know what to say."

"We want you to come to the… the funeral." She cried.

"He wouldn't want me there."

"He loved you."

She didn't have anything to say. "I don't know…" Her voice faded as she looked into the confused faces of her family. "I… I'm sorry."

Molly took a deep breath. "It's in two days and eleven… if you…"

"Thank you for telling me." She hung up slowly before saying anything else to her. She could feel their stares on the top of her head as she looked down at her plate of food.

"Mer?" Mark said after a few seconds of silence.

"Thatcher died."


	16. The Gossip Mill Spreads Like Wildfire

"Meredith

"Meredith?" Mark said touching her arm after a few seconds of silence. She looked at him, and he quickly noticed her eyes weren't sad as he expected. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel anything." She spoke honestly. "He's been dead to me for twenty years."

House, who hated Thatcher ever since he abandoned Meredith, just shrugged. Wilson and Cuddy looked between the silent Meredith and House who had continued eating as if expecting one of them to say anything.

"Do you want to go home or anything?" Mark asked.

She shook her head quickly. "Just… eat."

Either silence or awkwardness filled the air as they ate until they were ready to say goodnight.

Meredith hugged Lisa tightly. "We'll go over wedding plans tomorrow."

"Am I invited?" House said in his 'girly' voice.

"Yes. You can come. You too, Uncle Jimmy." Meredith answered rolling her eyes. "I get off at noon, so you guys can come home with me."

"Sounds like fun." Lisa smiled.

"We better get going." Mark said coming back from the bathroom. They walked out into the chilly, Seattle night.

"It was very nice to meet you." Lisa said hugging Mark quickly.

"You too." He smiled at her before shaking House's and Wilson's hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mer." Wilson said hugging her.

After giving her uncle a quick hug, she returned to her fiancé's arms.

"See you tomorrow." Lisa called.

"Goodnight." Meredith and Mark said back as they walked towards their car.

--

She came back from the bathroom to find him already lying in bed. Crawling up the bed, she cuddled close to his body allowing his body heat to radiate off of him onto her. Her head fell to his chest as it always did. His hand absently rubbed her back as he studied her face.

"You okay, Mer?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"With your father and all."

"He's not my father. He was the sperm donor that resulted in my birth."

"Alright… But are you okay?"

"He's been dead for a long time, Mark. He stopped being my father or my sperm donor or my anything the minute he walked out of the door when I was five years old. Time will heal the wounds, but me not being upset about him leaving won't turn back the time. And me getting depressed over his death won't make him love me."

"I'm sure he loved you."

"Like I said. It's best I just… don't think about it."

"Alright, Mer." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She looked up at him and kissed him lightly before letting her head fall back on his chest. "Where would I be without you?"

"I don't know. Deprived of all my sexiness I assume."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "You're so full of yourself."

"You love it."

She sat up a little more and kissed his lips a little harder this time. "I love you."

He smiled pushing the hair out of her face. "Right back at you, Babe."

--

She walked into the hospital feeling no different than she did any morning. The memory of her breakdown the day before was still fresh in her mind. She didn't want to remember it or the memories that came alone with them. But for now, she figured she would push it to the back of her did like she had done for years.

When she walked into the resident locker room, she heard whispers following her. She was sure that the secret about House being her uncle was out and that the whole hospital was teeming with gossip of her personal life and breakdown, but she didn't pay much attention to it. What she did notice was her friend's abrupt end of conversation after she walked in. Not bothering to start the conversation, she opened her locker and started preparing for the day.

"Meredith?" Izzie's voice came.

"I don't want to talk about yesterday." She said blandly as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"You can't just breakdown and then expect us to leave it alone." Christina pointed out.

Shutting her locker, she looked at her friends. "I can, and I am. What happened yesterday was about something that happened a very long time ago, and doesn't have anything to do any of you." With that she briskly walked out.

--

He had been at work for only an hour when his pager went off. Making his way to the nurses' station, he read a chart hardly paying any attention to his surroundings.

"I was paged?" He asked Olivia.

"Yeah. You have… visitors." She nodded in the direction of a group of five women. Glancing over, Mark couldn't help but look shocked.

"Uh… Ah, thanks. Can you put this away for me?"

"Of course, Dr. Sloan." After sending him a polite smile, she took the chart and walked away. Mark stood there for a few seconds staring at the women before walking over.

"What are you guys doing here?"

--

"Come on, Mer, there has to be something fun to do here?" House said.

"I'm working."

"What about the drama? And McDreamy being a… McAss is it?"

"Yes it is." Meredith nodded putting a few charts into a basket on the nurses' station. "And work isn't always dramatic."

"Come on… Gossiping nurses. McAss being an ass… I've heard things." House smirked.

"What kind of things?" She glanced at him.

"Oh, now you want to gossip?" He chuckled. Meredith glanced at Wilson who silently rolled his eyes. "Well, I heard my favorite niece is leaving Seattle to sleep with Jimmy here." He gestured Wilson with an amused smirk.

"Me?" Wilson almost yelled in disgust.

"Gross. He's like my family." Meredith said making a disgusted face.

"That would just be… wrong." Wilson said shaking his head.

"The joys of being the topic of the Seattle Grace gossip mill." Meredith rolled her eyes when something caught her eye. Mark talking to a group of women. She stared for a second before brushing it off thinking it was just a patient's family.


	17. Give Her Time

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Can't we come see you and Derek without a specific reason?" The eldest woman asked with a little giggle.

"But you don't. And usually people call before they just show up, Mama Shepherd." Mark sighed. "Plus, right now isn't a great time."

"Because of you wedding?" One of the other woman, Nancy, said raising her eyebrows.

"How did you… Derek, right? I'll kill him."

"Mark, why in god's name didn't you tell us you were planning to get married in three months." Mama Shepherd said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was going to… It's just that I didn't want this happening."

"Hey everybody." Derek smiled coming up beside them.

"You told?" Mark growled at him.

"I didn't know they didn't know." Derek shot back.

"Kindly remind me to kill you later."

"Will do, Buddy." Derek laughed hugging his mother and sisters.

--

"Did you hear the test results?" Meredith asked as she walking into her uncle's office to find him packing up some of his stuff.

"They were positive." House confirmed with a nod.

"I'm so proud of you." Lisa said happily hugging her.

"Are you leaving?" Meredith asked feeling like a child.

"We weren't planning to. Do you want us to?" Wilson asked.

"No… It's been forever since I've seen you guys. And it's only been a few days. Plus…" She cut herself off.

"Plus what?" House asked curiously.

"I haven't thought of Nicky in a long time and I want somebody who knows what happened to be here… Plus you guys just met Mark and I really want you to like him."

"We already do. He's great and he makes you happy." Lisa smiled.

"Well, can you still stay for a while?" She asked meekly.

"Of course." Lisa giggled pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Are you getting out of here soon?"

"Two hours. If you want, I can give you a key and you can hang out there or you can go back to the hotel and I'll pick you up after work."

"And miss out on any gossip? Never." House said. "Like, today, I found out that our favorite niece has been having sex in the fifth floor supply closet."

Meredith rolled her eyes trying not to blush. "I have not."

"We're going to head back to the hotel." Lisa said gesturing herself and Wilson.

"Alright, I'll pick you up after work."

They nodded said their goodbyes and headed out. House wrapped his free arm around his niece's shoulders. "Just like old times the House/Grey duo together causing havoc in the halls of the hospital."

Meredith giggled. "Sounds really good, Uncle Greg. Just don't get me in trouble."

"I was thinking more along the lines of finding a certain neurosurgeon."

She giggled shaking her head as they made their way down the hall.

--

Mark smiled when he saw his fiancée walk into the cafeteria with her uncle. She was giggling at something House had said. "I'll be right back." He said to his family before making his way towards Meredith. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey." She smiled and kissed him.

"Don't I get a kiss?" House joked making a 'kissy' face. Mark and Meredith laughed as Meredith lightly hit his chest.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"Well, I…" Mark sighed. "I have to talk to you."

"What?" Meredith looked at him with a confused face.

"Well, my family… Derek's mom and sisters are here."

"What?" She said with wide eyes. She had never met them, but with her family past, she wasn't sure she could deal with families any time soon. Mark had been accepting of it and didn't push her.

"Where's that neurosurgeon by the way?" House asked. Neither answered leaving House to look around for himself.

"I know you didn't want to deal with this, but…" Mark started.

"No, Mark, not right now." She felt tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be selfish. But…" She sighed. "I've tried to not think about Nicky in years. But now… there's so much I still have to face… and… I'm not making any sense right now."

He pulled her into his arms. "I understand, Mer. We can deal with this later."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her head.

She looked around and saw Derek walking onto the patio. House must have saw him too because he started walking over. "Uncle Greg." She warned. "I better go stop him from making any cane dents on Shepherd's head." He chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Babe." He kissed her once more before allowing her to go stop her uncle. She grabbed House's arm pulling her back some.

"Leave him alone, Uncle Greg."

"I wasn't going to hurt. Just… talk."

"I know you. Come on, I've got a surgery I have to watch."

"Let's go." He looped his arm with hers and led him out.

--

"That was Meredith?" Mama Shepherd asked when Mark sat back down.

"That was Meredith." Mark said with a proud smile.

"Why didn't she come and sit?" Kathleen asked.

"She's working."

"She could have at least come and said hello." Mama Shepherd said.

"Mama, she's… she's going through a rough time. Give her time." Mark tried to explain.


	18. When They Needed Him

"Come on, Mer

"Come on, Mer. One prank for old time's sake." House pouted ignoring the curious gazes of the people around them watching the surgery.

"No, Uncle Greg." She giggled without taking her eyes off Bailey who was performing the surgery.

House pouted angrily flopping back in his chair. "I don't want to watch some stupid surgery anyway."

She rolled her eyes glancing over at him. "Could you be any less mature? Maybe I should have sent you with Lisa and Uncle Jimmy."

"You love me too much to send me away."

Her pager went off as she rolled her eyes at him. Glancing down at it, she sighed. "Trauma. I don't feel like dealing with a trauma." She mumbled standing up.

"Come on, Meri. It'll be fun." House said looping his arm with hers as they walked out.

--

"What do we have?" Meredith asked as she walked into a trauma room. House watched as his niece handled this trauma completely dumbfounded at how quickly she was able to go from teasing and making jokes with him to doctor mode.

"Seventeen year-old male. Fell asleep behind the wheel." The nurse said. "Crashed into a guard rail and went over the edge of the bridge."

"Traumas?" She asked waving a pen light across the patient's eyes.

"Massive trauma to the stomach and head." An intern answered.

"I need some of the blood cleaned up. I can't see a damn thing." She instructed trying to look at the head wound. "Page Sloan."

"Dr. Grey?" A nurse panted as she came into the room. Meredith looked up. "We need you."

"I'm kind of busy."

"It's the patient's sister. She's four."

Meredith let out a deep breath and nodded. "Page Shepherd. Get me if he becomes unstable." She hurried down the hall to the ambulance bay. "What do we have?"

"Four year old female. Was in the backseat when her brother drove over the bridge. She's been down for five minutes." She looked down at the little girl. Her blonde hair was stained with the red of her blood. Her lips were blue. She looked so cold.

"Get her in there." She ordered. "What's her temperature?"

"Ninety-two."

"Get her some warm blankets. We need to get her heart started. I'll start compressions." Meredith said as the paramedic moved out of the way. She took over CPR giving the little girl's chest firm presses. Glancing up, she caught Mark's eyes as he walked into the pit. Derek wasn't far behind. Her eyes fell back to the little girl as she continued compressions. "Temperature?"

"Ninety-three." A nurse answered.

"Damn." It was hard for her to tend to the little girl without thinking back to when she was in a position just like the one she was in. Unable to breath, unable to sustain a heartbeat, and unable to get warm.

Her eyes traveled back to the window. House watched her closely. He could see the pain in her eyes with dealing with such a young patient. But she held her own. She barked orders. She pumped her full of drugs. But in the end, sometimes it's not enough.

She emerged a half an hour later, dejected.

"Meredith." House said. "You saved her life."

"But what life will she have?" She said. "She's four and probably brain dead for the rest of her life if she even makes it through the night. She won't know what life is." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "She didn't do anything to deserve this. And now she's almost dead."

"You can't save everyone. You aren't god."

"Then where the hell is god?" She snapped. "Where was he when she needed him? Where the hell was he when Nicky needed him?" With that he turned and walked away.


	19. I Miss Him

Mark had watched as Meredith yelled at House as tears rolled off her cheeks then turn and run the opposite direction. House stood dumbfounded as he glanced over at Mark through the window. Mark studied his face carefully and gave him a small nod. House took a deep breath and hobble towards the stairs where Meredith had disappeared in. She was sitting on the ground with her knees in her chest, and her head buried in her hands. House slid down the wall beside her letting his cane fall beside him. They sat in silent as Meredith's light sobs shook her body. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Her head fell to her shoulder as she clutched to his abdomen for comfort. He rested his head against the top of hers planting a soft kiss on it.

"None of this was _ever_ your fault." He whispered.

"It's not fair." She sobbed.

"I know." He sighed.

"She could hardly look at me for years, Uncle Greg. Why… Why did she hate me?"

"She didn't hate you… She was just confused."

"I miss him so much."

"I miss him too, Mer." He hugged her close for nearly forty-five minutes before she was ready to return to work. She helped him off the floor and walked beside him back into the pit. A few nurses curiously watched, but she didn't bother to pay attention. She led House out of the pit to the elevator. They rode it in silence. When the doors opened, she saw Mark standing among five women and Derek. He was listening to them talk, but she could tell he was distracted. When their eyes connected, he hurried over.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she practically fell into his embrace even though they were in the middle of the hospital. She nodded but didn't dare herself to speak. She felt safe in his strong arms and was reluctant to pull away to look at him. She could see the concern in his eyes as she ran her soft fingers along his jaw line.

"I'll be okay." She promised with a small, wavering smile. He planted a light, loving kiss on his lips and tightened his grip around her. She reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said softly. "Let's go home." She gave him a small nod. "Let me go get out of a surgery, and I'll be right back."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him light. When she fell back down on her heels, she nodded. "I'll go change."

He gave House a worried look before turning and walking back towards the nurses' station. House wrapped and arm around her shoulders and led her towards the locker room.

"Page Dr. Rogers please." He asked the nurse. She nodded and picked up the phone. "We're going to have to reschedule tonight, guys." He told his family.

"Is something wrong?" Mama Shepherd asked.

"Like I said, Mer is going through a pretty rough time. But I'll call you tomorrow." He promised as her noticed Dr. Rogers coming up.

"Dr. Sloan?" Rogers greeted.

"Dr. Rogers, something has come up, and I have a skin graph in an hour and a half. Interested?"

He nodded, took the chart, said a 'thank you,' and walked away. Mark sighed and picked up the phone at the nurses' station. After dialing the Chief's extension number, he waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Richard Webber." Richard's voice came.

"Chief, I'm leaving now. Rogers is covering my surgery."

"Why?"

"Something has come up with Meredith, and I have to go."

"Okay." Richard said sounding satisfied with the answer.

"Thanks, Chief. Bye." He quickly hung up and turned.

"Well, is Meredith okay?" Derek asked.

Mark rolled his eyes at Derek. "Would I be taking off if she was okay?"

"What's the matter, Mark?" Mama Shepherd asked.

"I can't tell you. The walls have ears." He told them as he quickened his step up the stairs, but the Shepherds stayed close behind.

"Come on, Mark. Nobody is around." Nancy argued.

"Someone is always around and listening." Mark stated firmly as he opened the door to the fifth floor. He sighed and turned to look at them. "Look, right now isn't the best time to do the whole family hovering thing."

"We aren't hovering." Kathleen protested.

"Just please, Mer can't handle anything like this right now." He said firmly.

"Maybe we can help. Just tell us what's going on." Mama Shepherd told him.

"There's nothing you can do. Just… please?"

Sighing, Mama Shepherd reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and hurried away.


End file.
